


We Make Our Own Fun

by theleaveswant



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Biting, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink Exploration, Oral Sex, Porn Tag, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment with handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Make Our Own Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenna_thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/gifts).



> For [Out of Con.txt Porn Tag](http://petra.dreamwidth.org/639056.html) at Petra's DW.

Jason nipped at Allison's shoulder while she leaned over him, and chuckled throatily when she pulled back to glare at him, the warning in her eyes only mildly undercut by the smile playing around her lips. Still, when she finally moved back within range, he licked her skin gently instead of biting.

The handcuffs locked in place with a series of soft clicks, and Allison moved away, twining her fingers with his while she sat beside him on the bed, looking carefully up into his face. "How does that feel?"

Jason moved his hands experimentally behind his back, testing his range of motion. The hard metal bit a little against his skin, cold but rapidly warming. "It's okay."

Allison frowned and squeezed his hand. "It's not really doing anything for you, is it?"

"Not especially, no."

"You did say you wanted to try this."

"I know," Jason said, twisting his hands around so that he could hold her wrist, stroking her pulse point lightly with his thumb, "and thank you for indulging my curiosity. I just think this is one of those things whose appeal I'm not gonna understand. 's okay; it's something you like. That's enough for me."

"Hmm." Allison smiled and stood, placing the key on top of a low bookshelf, somewhere easy for her to grab if she needed to but out of Jason's reach. "Let's leave them on a little longer, see if you don't warm up to them a bit before we trade places."

She straddled Jason's lap, her fingers curling around his shoulders, and Jason laughed. "What is this, positive reinforcement?"

"Something like that," Allison said, and brushed her nose against his. She squeezed the back of his neck with one hand while the other slid down between their bodies to palm his dick through his briefs. "You do respond well to training."

Jason barked once, then stood up quickly, rolling Allison off of him onto the bed. He attempted to lay himself down on top of her, cautiously, not wanting to tumble forward and crush her without hands to break his fall. He wound up dropping his weight onto one shoulder, beside her hip, and snake-crawling up the bed until his head was level with her chest. He rested there a moment, his wrists crossed in the small of his back, smirking up at Allison, who raised one articulate eyebrow—okay, lover; what next?

She was wearing one of his shirts, if 'wearing' was a fair description when the fabric was rucked up around her ribs and down around her shoulders, and it was barely hanging closed by one button anyway. Jason growled and licked his lips, ducking his head to work that straining button open with his teeth and tongue. "Look Ma, no hands," he muttered as he nudged the material of the shirt open by nuzzling at her skin, savoring the vibration in her chest when she laughed.

Her laughter turned into a moan when he mouthed the underside of her breast, pulling and sucking at the soft flesh, and her hands came up, landing lightly on his shoulders before latching onto the hair at the base of his skull and pulling up, away from her skin. Jason resisted, biting harder to show her he wasn't finished yet. Allison gasped and loosened her grip on his hair, arching up into him, then swatted at his shoulder to get him to roll off her far enough that she could shove her panties down and off.

Jason, grinning and urged to haste by Allison's hands shoving insistently at the top of his head, inch-wormed his way back down towards the foot of the mattress until he could line up his chest between her thighs and bury his face in her bush.


End file.
